


Chantage affectif

by Garance



Series: Tennishot [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y a des jours où il adore Nole, pas aujourd'hui.
Relationships: Andy Murray/Gilles Simon, Novak Djokovic/Andy Murray
Series: Tennishot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525049
Kudos: 1





	Chantage affectif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Chantage affectif

  
Andy sait beaucoup de choses, c'est son problème, il a une bonne mémoire et une grande gueule. À première vue ce n'est pas un problème, mais c'en est un quand il passe son temps à accompagner Novak partout où il va. Maintenant qu'il est à la retraite, Nole se fout de lui, ils vont boire ensemble après chacun de ses matches, et aujourd'hui le serbe est beaucoup trop alcoolisé, et lui aussi. Et Gilles Simon va en faire les frais. Nole l'a fait chanter à base de photos très dégradantes à poster sur Twitter, alors maintenant Andy se retrouve à se diriger vers le français, Novak le surveillant entre deux coupes de champagne, enflure.

  
''Hey Gilles.''

''Murray ?''

''Djokovic, ici présent, me menace de me faire honte publiquement si je ne t'embrasse pas dans le quart d'heure qui suit.''

''Eh... Vous n'étiez pas en couple tous les deux ?''

''' C'est compliqué, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, juste pour cette fois.''

''Enfin, c'est... Juste pour cette fois, d'accord ?''

''Bien compris, merci beaucoup Gilles !''

  
Andy sent le sourire de Nole disparaître derrière son dos quand il pose ses lèvres sur celles du français, ses bras passant dans son dos. Bien évidemment, le baiser est plus ou moins forcé, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Au moins, comme ça, Andy est sûr de ne voir aucun photo de lui sur les réseaux de Novak, mais l'inverse pourrait peut-être être vraie...

  
Fin


End file.
